


On a Whim

by XxXxDarkVampirexXxX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, could be read as pre-slash, mild mentions of AD bashing and abuse-nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7798465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX/pseuds/XxXxDarkVampirexXxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After doing some thinking, Harry surprises both himself and the Dark Lord when he sends Voldemort a letter. A correspondence begins, leading to new revelations, and Harry soon decides it's time he made a choice. Rated for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On a Whim

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing that's been on my mind for the past week or so. Figured I'd get it down and see how it turns out. And as a standard disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any if its characters. This is also a oneshot that won't be expanded.

_Voldemort,_  
_Don't ask why I'm doing this, because I have no idea. I just have stuff to get off my chest. You know, I don't hate you._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
As much as I would like to question your motives, I doubt I will care for the answer. How is it possible that you do not despise me? I killed your parents and have been trying to kill you for all these years.  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_Thanks. My parents were casualties in a war, weren't they? That's it. Callous, I know, but true. They were your enemy, and they were in your way. You gave them swift, painless deaths, didn't you? You didn't torture them, didn't drag it out. You just killed them and got it over with. Besides, it's hard to miss something you don't remember, and I really don't remember them at all. The same thing goes for me. I'm just a...soldier in this war. That's it. And before you ask, no, I'm not fishing for an apology. We both know you won't mean it, not to mention it would demean what happened._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
How strange. Those were not words I would have expected from Gryffindor's Golden Boy.  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_I'm Gryffindor's nothing! Besides, the Sorting Hat wanted to put me in Slytherin._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
Well, I must admit that is...unexpected. How did you end up in Gryffindor then?  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_Draco Malfoy, Hagrid, and Ron Weasley. Malfoy reminded me a little too much of my cousin, and Hagrid and Ron were sure to tell me how evil Slytherin, and everyone in said House, are. I was a naive little boy who had only learned of the existence of the Wizarding World the day-and month before. I fell for it._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
I see. Out of curiosity, if you had the chance to go back in time, would you allow the Hat to sort you into Slytherin now?  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_You know...I'm honestly not sure. I get that the Slytherins always appear to be banded together and everything, but being the "Boy-Who-Lived", it's hard to say whether they'd support me too if I was in their House. But you see, at least they're consistent in their treatment of me. They hate me and that's it. Gryffindor on the other hand...well, very few members of my House haven't turned on me at some point or another. One minute they're glad I'm in their House, and the next, they're telling me I should have been in Slytherin because I'm evil or something._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
You make it sound as if your House "turns" on you often. How many times has this occurred?  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_Four out of five years so far. Third year is the only one Gryffindor didn't turn on me, surprisingly enough. First year I had a hand in losing Gryffindor a lot of points, second year they thought I was the one to open the Chamber of Secrets, fourth year was the whole Tri-Wizard Tournament fiasco, and then last year, well, everyone thought I was a psychotic liar because they didn't want to believe you were back. Honestly, it isn't even surprising any more. They're all sheep. All of them. Not just the Gryffindors._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
So you have noticed it as well then. The Light-the world is filled with foolish, fickle people who can change their minds at the "drop of a dime" as the Muggles say. You do-say, just one thing that does not fit with their ideal image, and they will judge you for it.  
You have discovered the Chamber of Secrets?  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_It feels a little weird to be agreeing with you, but I definitely do, when it comes to the annoying populace. You don't know about what happened in my second year? Huh, I guess I shouldn't be surprised Lucius Malfoy didn't tell you. I mean, it was kind of, well, mostly his fault._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
No, Lucius has not said a word. Tell me, what did he do?  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_Well, he had this weird diary that he slipped to Ginny Weasley without her knowledge. She ended up getting possessed by a teenage version of you, and opened the Chamber, setting the Basilisk on Filch's cat first, then various Muggleborns. No one died, though they did all end up petrified all year. Basically, she ended up in the Chamber herself, and I rescued her after killing the Basilisk and destroying the diary with one of its fangs. ...You'd think Malfoy would tell you about all this. Apparently he did it to discredit Dumbledore and the Weasleys. It didn't work._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
I see. It seems I must thank you for the information my Death Eaters have all neglected to mention.  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_Er, you aren't about to kill Malfoy, are you?_  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
Fear not. He is a most valuable asset. I merely wish to punish him for disobeying a direct order.  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_Ugh, next time you decide to torture someone, do you think you can Occlude your mind when you're doing it? My uncle hates it when my cries of pain wake him up._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
One would think an uncle would comfort their nephew when in pain or fear.  
Voldemort

 _Voldemort,_  
_Yeah, a_ normal _uncle, maybe. One who didn't hate my fucking guts for being a wizard. Although, when he ends up waking up in the middle of the night because of me, he's usually too tired to do more than yell, and forgets to change that during the day. Lucky me, I guess, but his yells don't hurt as much as his fists._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
Do you realize what you have just revealed to me?  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_You mean the abuse? It's not really much of a reveal, is it? It's always been obvious, and everyone (meaning Dumbledore, the professors, the Order) already knows about it all. But thanks for the Pain Relief potion, I needed it._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
You are welcome. You are sure they all know of this? Surely they must have done something to aid you? You are their Chosen One.  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_You know...I really hate that title. And yes, I'm one hundred percent sure they know. Dumbledore all but said so himself after the whole Ministry thing. I've asked more than once to stay at Hogwarts or a friend's place over the summer, but he always said no. My friends have to send me food so I have something to eat. My Hogwarts letter was addressed to the Cupboard Under the Stairs, which was where I was sleeping at the time. I've been in the Hospital Wing more than once due to my yearly...escapades, and Madam Pomfrey would have noticed the very first time she cast a diagnostic spell on me. Oh, and members of the Order 'guarding' me while I'm stuck here would have to be blind and deaf to have not heard or seen my relatives treatment of me. ...I feel like I'm ranting. Am I ranting?_  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
No, you are not 'ranting', as you put it. You are merely pointing out more faults in the Light. From what I have gathered thus far, your relatives neglect you, they starve you, and they abuse you both physically and mentally. And Dumbledore has simply allowed this to go on? For all these years?  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_I guess? He basically said he was condemning me to ten dark and dangerous years, referring to the time between leaving me there and me heading off to Hogwarts. And every single time I asked to stay at Hogwarts or whatever, he always said no. I doubt he'd have let me stay with Sirius-my godfather, ever declared innocent of his non-existent crimes or not._  
_Thank you for the potions, salves, and food. And before you ask, I honestly didn't care about them being poisoned before using/eating them. Nothing bad's happened, so I guess they hadn't been tampered with. Still, this is more than anyone else has ever done._  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
I do not take kindly to abuse of any kind. I have always found Dumbledore's lack of concern over abused children to be more than a little infuriating. I must admit, he has done the same to myself, and a handful of my Death Eaters.  
Tell, the Muggles you reside with, what are they like?  
Voldemort

 _Voldemort,_  
_I know I can't be the only student at Hogwarts dealing with this, and I_ have _been wondering where the others go for help. Since no one cared or cares about what's happening to me, are they dealing with the same thing? Is no one helping them? I know suicide is kind of a taboo topic and all, but I honestly wonder how many students have ended up killing themselves because no one helped them._  
_As for the Dursleys, well, my uncle is a man of many...moods, I suppose you can say. He has a_ really _quick temper and loves to blame me for anything bad that happens, even if I can't possibly be behind it. Last summer he was blaming me for the drought. Crazy, right? My aunt is obsessed with cleaning, spying on neighbours, and gossiping. And my cousin likes to spend his time smoking, getting high, boozing, and beating up little kids. Of course, they do all this between bouts of hurting the Freak in some way or another._  
_Lovely family, right?_  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
Why do you continue to aid the Light after all this? Do you feel you deserve this treatment? That you owe someone something?  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_To be honest, sometimes I do think I deserve it, but I know deep inside that I don't. To the Dursleys, the problem is that I exist, that's it. As for helping the Light, I just don't feel like I have a choice. No one ever asked me if I wanted to be part of this war or anything. They just expected me to do it, and all I've learned is that all authority figures are beyond incompetent! Every time I go to them for help, no matter what it's for, they disappoint me and turn me away. Even if it's for something as simple as extra help for classes!_  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
Why in the world have you not broken away from them? From Dumbledore and the Light?  
Voldemort

 _Voldemort,_  
_Because I can't! If I try to leave, they'll tie me down, force a wand in my hand, and_ make _me fight! If I do manage to leave (and trust me, I've thought about it) I know they'll manage to track me down. I feel like there's no escape from them, from_ this. _They've even used the Dursleys as a threat! Can you believe that!?_  
_Harry Potter_

Potter,  
If you had the opportunity to leave, to end up somewhere safe where there will be someone to care for you-protect you, not force you to fight, would you take it? Would you open yourself to that chance?  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_Hell yeah I would! In an instant! Why?_  
_Harry Potter_

_Voldemort,_  
_Uh, hey, are you okay? I saw that attack from our mental connection, and it looked pretty brutal. Can't say I'm going to miss Vance though. Didn't think an Order member would use such a Dark curse on anyone, even the Dark Lord._  
_Harry Potter_

Harry,  
I am fine. Prepare yourself. I will be coming to get you. Those Muggles will suffer for what they have done.  
Voldemort

_Voldemort,_  
_I know I should put up a fight and argue, but, okay._  
_Harry_

* * *

Harry wasn't really sure what he had been thinking when he had sent that first letter off to Voldemort. He had just had a truly horrible day, and, unable to move very much, had been stuck with his thoughts. But not long after, those thoughts had begun to wander, deepening in their complexity and he had started _really_ thinking about everything that had been going on since he had begun attending Hogwarts.

It had been surprising, even to him, when he had reached the conclusion that he didn't hate Voldemort had he probably should have, as others likely assumed he did. But he really didn't. He knew he hated Wormtail. He knew he hated Bellatrix. He knew he hated Umbridge. And, shockingly (at that moment) he realized he hated Dumbledore too. But not Voldemort.

And that was why he had sent that letter, just wanting to say it even if the Dark Lord didn't give a damn about his opinion. He had been caught off guard when Voldemort had sent him a reply, even more so when they had properly begun corresponding. He shouldn't have been writing to him, to the man who killed his parents, but frankly, he didn't care. It was just nice to be in contact with someone- _anyone_ , instead of being left to stew in his pain and grief for losing Sirius at the Ministry in June.

Harry wasn't sure what he had expected from the exchanged letters, and it was odd that they hadn't even traded insults. In fact, they had both been quite cordial with one another, not to mention Voldemort had actually been upset after learning what the Dursleys had been doing to him. No one had cared about that before, so it was really weird. He had even sent him healing potions and food!

The teen himself had ended up feeling a little concerned for the Dark Lord when he had ended up seeing an attack one night through their connection. It appeared it was to be a simple raid, but Emmeline Vance had changed his view on the Light even further when she had pulled out one of the Darkest curses he had ever seen, using it on Voldemort himself.

He couldn't imagine the feeling of your blood literally boiling in your body. It must have been agonizing, and yet, Voldemort had remained impassive, killing Vance and collapsing only once back in the safety of wherever it was he was staying. Strangely enough, Harry had felt an odd sense of...respect. Respect that only increased when Voldemort told him he was going to come get him and take him away.

Maybe he was just going nutters. Yeah, that was probably it. That could be the only reason for why he greeted the Dark Lord with a smile when he stepped into his tiny bedroom, his yew wand in hand.

"Harry. You are injured again. Why did you not heal yourself?"

The teen shrugged somewhat sheepishly. "I ran out of the potions and salves yesterday. I didn't think they would do it again so soon."

Voldemort's eyes flashed, fury passing through those crimson slits. "No matter." He approached the bed and knelt down, pulling vials out from inside pockets of his robes. "I have already had them taken away. I did not think you wished to see them tortured and killed yourself."

Harry shook his head. He didn't care about the fate of the Dursleys, but the man was right, he didn't want to witness what happened to them. Knowing they would never look at him, never yell at him, never touch him would be enough. So he sat there, letting himself be healed, drinking foul tasting potions and cringing as his injuries mended. This was already more care than anyone had given him.

Once he was as healed as he could be at the moment, Voldemort straightened to his feet. "Come." Reaching down, he easily lifted the small, light teenager up into his arms, and turned, strolling out of the room. Harry was glad for that, because he couldn't feel his legs at all right now.

Voldemort made his way down the stairs, and through the immaculate sitting room, which looked as pristine as ever save for the upturned bucket of melted ice cream someone had been eating out of. Harry smirked. Poor Dursleys weren't going to be getting any more ice cream where they were going. But he could do with a nice bowl of some mint chip right about now.

They left the house, and once the Dark Lord was standing on the crisp, green lawn, he spoke. "We will be Apparating. It is an uncomfortable feeling that takes some getting used to, so brace yourself." Harry nodded and turned his head, burying his face in the dark robes as Voldemort turned on the spot, vanishing in silence.

At that moment, the Dark Lord Voldemort and the Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter were thinking the very same thing: the Light wasn't going to know what hit them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos?


End file.
